1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture reproduction apparatus, a moving picture reproduction method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving picture reproduction apparatus, a moving picture reproduction method, and a program that reproduce a moving picture by using a reproduction application that temporarily stops reproduction of the moving picture in accordance with the change in the frequency of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, recorders have been used to record and reproduce television broadcasts and the like. Since the subcarrier frequency of the color television method differs depending on the destination area, the constituent parts and circuits of the recorder need to be manufactured for each method. Taking these facts into account, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-32376 discloses a technique for changing the used frequency in accordance with the destination area in response to a simple operation performed by a user.